


Test

by rudolphsb9



Series: Not That Far Apart After All [9]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Gen, Siblings, number siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: Just because Katia's off the sleeping pills doesn't mean 47 won't stop testing her.





	Test

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: T  
Characters: Agent 47; Katia Van Dees  
Relationship: Number Siblings  
Summary: Just because Katia’s off the sleeping pills doesn’t mean 47 is going to stop testing her.

~~~

Katia stirred, blinking and wondering why she wasn’t feeling blankets or pillows or sheets or a mattress, and why she couldn’t turn over to get more comfortable. As she roused herself, she realized the answer at once: she’d been moved to a different room entirely, a stark concrete enclosure the only features of which were the chains binding cuffs around her wrists and ankles to the floor. To make matters worse, her arms and legs were held apart by spreader bars.

“Good morning, Katia,” 47’s voice said over the intercom, and she looked up at the one window in the room, revealing a control room with 47 standing at the panel, his hand on a button.

“Fuck you,” she growled, her first impulse to lunge through the window at him and pound his face in.

“I take it you’ve noticed this is harder than your tests in the past,” he merely remarked.

“Asshole,” she mumbled, fixing him with a hard stare but not wasting her energy struggling against her unusual bindings.

“Don’t take too long,” he simply said, and he removed his hand and walked out of the room, turning the light off as he went.

Katia sighed and started trying her bonds in a systemic fashion: first one wrist, now the other, this leg, and then that one. Two chains each held her limbs in place, so trying to just break them would be terribly inefficient. The bars limited her limbs’ movement, so she wasn’t sure what he was expecting in terms of time. She took another deep breath and looked at the bar above her.

***

47 looked up from the newspaper he was currently reading, somewhat surprised by a loud clunking sound as Katia staggered out into the hallway. She stumbled over and slumped into the chair next to him as he looked back at the paper. “That didn’t take as long as I expected,” he simply remarked.

In spite of her state, she managed a smirk. “Getting pretty good at this, aren’t I.”

“How did you do it?”

She looked at him, her smirk gone as if it has never been there. “I pulled every muscle known to man except the ones in my face,” she said bluntly, and then she looked at the wall opposite them.

“When you get home you can rest.” She merely nodded. “And yes, you are getting pretty good at this.” She looked at him, baffled.


End file.
